


Wars of the Roses

by zolawinters



Category: Orphan Black (TV), cophine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Falling In Love, Love, The Wars of the Roses, True Love, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zolawinters/pseuds/zolawinters
Summary: Cosima is daughter of Siobhan Sadler, Duchess of York, a close blood relative to the King of England. Siobhan is attempting to overthrow the weak King Henry VI who is being manipulated by his wife Rachel Duncan and Duke Aldous Leekie. Delphine is one of 11 children from a low noble family. When Cosima is on a campaign with her mother to rally support she comes across the beautiful Delphine and the future of the kingdom is altered forever.A Cophine remix of the Wars of the Roses in England between 1455-1487, with Cosima as King Edward IV and Delphine as Elizabeth Woodville. For those who don't know about the Wars of the Roses imagine Game of Thrones, Romeo and Juliet and a classic fantasy novel combined.





	1. Cosima

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this in an attempt to make my History revision more entertaining, hopefully it will be alright. Intending to have as much historical accuracy as possible, however, given the huge difference between the characters and the people they are based around there will be some extremely large stretches and alterations of history :) (I think we can all agree having a lesbian queen of England would be nothing other than fabulous).

_Introduction/Brief summary of the history dating the events (names of people who history is based in brackets):_

King Henry VI of England is an extremely weak King, who goes through prolonged period of being unable to talk or function. As a result his wife Rachel Duncan (Margaret of Anjou) and Aldous Leekie (Duke of Somerset) are able to manipulate him, bankrupting the crown and England to increase their own wealth. Siobhan Sadler (Richard of York), decent of King Edward II, and her daughter Cosima (Edward IV) attempt to overthrow Henry in attempt to improve the governance of England. They have a huge amount of popular support within England.

  
Factionalism exists between supporters of Siobhan and Cosima, the Yorkists, and supporters of Leekie (Somerset) and Henry VI, the Leekies (Lancastrians).  
Delphine and her family are strong Leekie supporters, but that may all change when Delphine meets Cosima...

\------------

Cosima was preparing for the two week troop across England with her mother, sister Sarah and their entourage in an attempt to gain support for their fight to take the throne from the utterly useless King Henry. She was fed up of the constant tooing and frowing from one part of the country to another. They had just got back from a trip to Northampton a few days ago and the sores on Cosima's feet had only just started to heal for the constant traveling. All she wanted to do was lie on her comfy mattress and sink into the abyss of sleep for a week or so. Their Manor House was more than enough for Cosima for the time being. But her mother had other plans.

Sarah burst into Cosima's room, "oi, oi, geek monkey, you nearly packed? The stewards are coming to put our stuff on the carriage in a few"

"Nearly packed..." Cosima scoffed, "like I ever had a chance to unpack."

"Oh stop complaining, do you want to be daughter to the Queen of England and next in line to the throne or not?" Sarah spat back, "at least you get to be heir at the end of all this , some of us have to have to have their sister and mother die to become Queen and that's not going to be happening anytime soon. Just think of all the fit ladies who'll be throwing themselves at you when your heir to the throne."

Cosima smirked, now that was one thing she was looking forward too. All the women in England would be pining after her any day soon.

\-------------

Hill after hill, tree after tree, field after field. Cosima could swear every single road and field in England looked identical. The sun shone down onto the endless green fields, with patchy white clouds scattering the sky. The view may have been nice on the first day, but a week and a half in and Cosima was fed up. Sarah and her joking around with the horse boy Felix was beginning to get on her nerves. She could hear shouts of "piss off" and giggling from the troublesome pair behind her. Longing her bed and the comfort of their home Cosima was lulled into daydreams. The rhythmic stepping of her favourite horse, Scott, was enough to cause her eyes to become heavier and heavier.

As the days went on their force got larger, with people from all the villages they passed joining them. Many offered gifts and money to Siobhan and her daughters in an attempt to show their support. Some even offering their daughters and sons as potential suiters. No one caught Cosima's eye.

"How you doing chicken?" Cosima heard from behind her, as her mother, trotted up beside her.

They were at the lead of the group, who trudged behind at a ever slowing speed. The summer sun was making everyone weary, no matter how much initial enthusiasm there had been.

"This next town is going to be the toughest one yet." Siobhan said, without waiting for Cosima's reply to her question.

"They local family, the Cormier's and know suppers or Leekie and his bunch of psychos. I think we might have to make a swift march through rather than stop off to find shelter."

Cosima sighed in response. It had been a long day, and she was craving a nice meal and some rest.

"They're a funny bunch the Cormiers", Siobhan continued, "11 daughters and not one son. The mother spent most of her life in France and I've heard some stories that she's a witch - taught by Joan of Arc in the magical arts. All a load of crap I'm sure, but entertaining none the less."

\----------

They reached the town a few hours later. It was idyllic, stone cottages lined the streets. People dressed in country clothes wandering about with their shopping baskets and farmers chatting on corners.

The group were allowed a brief moment to pause and eat. Siobhan intended to find the Cormier mansion in an attempt to win them over to her cause. Cosima stopped at the bakery and bought a baguette, then decided to follow her mother.

It didn't take them long to find the Cormier Mansion, with a huge Leslie flag with its characteristic double helix flying from the gate.

Cosima was scanning the mansion and it's impressive front garden when she saw her. Perfect blonde ringlets were hanging around the most beautiful face she had ever seen. She had pale skin that shone with the brightness of the sun. She looked like a goddess in human form.  
Cosima didn't know if the girl she was looking at could be real, she didn't know such beauty could exist. The girl of around 19 stood up and stared right at her. The moment their eyes met Cosima's breath was taken away. Her knees went week and her heart instantly started beating at at least double the rate. It was like something had gone straight through her heart and she couldn't breath. Her eyes felt like home. Cosima felt like she'd been looking into them for a thousand lifetimes, and yet she was sure she had never seen this girl before in her life. She would definitely have remembered seeing someone as beautiful as the blonde infront of her. She didn't know how long she had been staring into the blondes eyes. But as soon as the girl infront of her broke the gaze Cosima felt like something was missing.


	2. Cosima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Delphine is touched by a creepy guy in an inappropriately, against her will towards the end of the chapter.  
> Hope you guys like it!

“Hello there”, my mother called through the gate. 

The girls gaze quickly shifted over to my mother. I see a hint of recognition pass through her face, followed by a glint of fear. I dread to think the horror stories that her family and their allies had spread about our family and our supporters. 

“Bonjour,” the blonde chimes with a quizzical gaze. Her voice was enchanting, as smooth as silk. Cosima was left craving the blonde to speak again, her voice sounded to Cosima like heaven. Like a drug, once she had heard it once she knew she would crave the sound for the rest of eternity. 

“Are you one of the Cormier daughters?” my mother asked.

“Oui, I am, yes. Why do you ask?” the blonde replied.

As the blonde spoke more Cosima could hear her strong French accent that twinkled at the end of every word. Jesus Christ, Cosima thought upon hearing the girl speak again. Not only was the girl standing infront of her the most attractive person Cosima had ever seen, she also had to accent of a goddess. Some people really do have it all, Cosima thought. Delphine’s accent itself was enough to stop Cosima’s brain in its tracks. Thank God the blonde was not talking to her, as she would be nothing but a blundering fool trying to think of something, anything to reply to that perfect voice.

“I was wondering if your parents are about. I would like to meet with them and discuss where their alliances lay in this civil war. Do you think you could fetch them for me so we can talk?” my mother spoke calmly. 

“Ah, non, I am afraid they are out. If you would like to speak with them they are not back until late this evening. I have been left in charge of the house, however, I do not think I would be much use to you. Pardon. If it is urgent return in the morning,” Delphine replied. 

My mother thanked her with a nod and then turned slowly, walking back to the town centre where her troops were waiting. I knew I should have followed, but it was impossible for me to take my eyes of the blonde. 

Our eyes meet again. We just stand, staring at each other for a long moment, until my mother shouted from ahead, "Come on Cosima!" 

She shook her head, as if awakened. Knowing I must follow I quickly raise my hand, giving the blonde a wave. I attempt to say goodbye, but no sound comes out. A blush raises up my cheeks, hoping the blonde didn’t see my failed attempt at speech. In response, a cheeky grin broke out across the blonde’s face. She smiled, just a little smile at first, as it grew it pressed her rosy cheeks up, slowly revealing her perfect teeth. Finally, the smile reached her eyes, lighting them like a thousand starts twinkling at once. In that moment, she was everything. Cosima knew that smile was all she would ever need, everything she had ever hoped for. 

Cosima turned around and quickly hurried after her mother, a huge grin breaking out across her own face. Every time there was a lull in conversation with her mother on the walk back to the town centre Cosima found her thoughts wondering back to the blonde girl, and the way she looked when she smiled. 

Siobahn caught her daughter grining to herself, and glanced at her with a knowing look. 

“Whattttt…” Cosima whined with a cheeky grin.

“Oh nothing chicken,” her mother replied smugly. They both knew that the other was thinking. Communication on a wavelength only a mother and daughter know.  
It didn’t take long for Cosima and her mother to return to the town centre. Everyone was lounging about in the sun, chatting. Local women were going about their daily routine, baskets with bread and meat in their arms. Cosima saw Sarah and Felix and headed in their direction, waiting for her mother to announce their plans to the rest of the group. 

“Uh oh here comes trouble,” Felix mutters jokingly to Sarah, “don’t know what she’s looking so smug about. She must found a local damsel in distress to rescue.”

“Shut up” Cosima responded sarcastically. 

“Listen up everyone” Mrs S shouted. “We’re going to set up camp just outside the town for tonight, the Cormiers are out till the morning. I’m going to return to the Cormier house tomorrow morning and try and chat to them. Then we’ll head of to the next town later tomorrow afternoon. Let’s get set up and everyone can relax for the night. Be ready to move off at about midday tomorrow please.”

“Get in” Felix muttered under his breath. “Finally we can have a rest. Anyone up for the a trip to the Red Lion Tavern?” he smirked, aiming the question at Sarah.

“Count me in.” Sarah responded.

“Yeah, ditto, I’m totally up for that,” Cosima said.

\------------------

The stewards set up Cosima and Sarah’s tent while they ate pheasant stew around the campfire with Felix. The night was drawing in and the deep orange sun was setting below the tree line. The half-moon was just becoming visible. Cosima didn’t know why but the atmosphere tonight felt almost magical. She wasn’t sure if it was just because of the setting sun and warmth of the day, or whether it had to do with the blonde girl who her mind was constantly drifting back to. 

“Come onnnn Cosima!” Felix and Sarah whined in unison. “How do you manage to take so long to get ready when you literally only packed two outfits to choose from?” Felix sighed. 

“Its fine. Honestly. You guys go ahead. You know me, kinda always late, so kinda always sorry.” 

“Alright then dork. We’ll save you a seat by the bar.” Sarah said as she started walking off with Felix.

Cosima arrived only about ten minutes after Felix and Sarah, the inn was very full by the time she got there. There was a large open fire in the centre of the inn, with a pig roasting over it. Wooden benches and tables circled the fire. With a large bar on the right hand-side of the inn, all the seats at the bar already occupied by rowdy bearded men. Lovely, Cosima thought to herself sarcastically. She knew she wouldn’t find anyone to take her mind of the stunning blonde here. 

“Hey, Cosima over here!” Cosima heard Sarah shout as she was scanning the inn. 

“Hey guys, nice to see you again” Cosima joked. 

They ordered a round of ale, which turned into 4. The troublesome three sat and joked for hours, the night cold night passing them by.

Their conversation had reached a lull and Cosima was scanning the inn again, taking in the new faces. That’s when she saw her. The ringleted girl from earlier was sat at a table near the bar with a group of people. Her cheeks had a rosy glow, Cosima could not tell if it was from the warmth of the fire, or the alcohol she had been drinking. Whatever it was, Cosima had never seen anyone look so beautiful. As the night went on Cosima found her eyes constantly drawn back to the blonde. She wasn’t sure if she had seen her, or would even recognise her, but that didn’t matter to her. The perfect twinkling of the blonde’s accent floated across the inn to Cosima’s ears. Even through the loud chatter of everyone else, Cosima could hear her voice. It was as if her ears were attuned to the blonde, like she had been hearing her voice every day for her whole life. 

“Oi, Cosima” Sarah said.

“Humm, yeah, what?” Cosima replied.

“Didn’t you hear what Fe was asking you? What are you so busy staring at anyway?”

Sarah’s eyes followed Cosima’s line of sight. “Jesus Cos, she’s a hottie” Sarah chirped. “Go for it girl.”

“I hate to break it to you ladies,” Fe said, “but looks like she more interested in that man who is all over her.”

Cosima’s heart sunk. How had she not noticed him while she was looking at the blonde. Fe was right. She had no chance. Not only did the blonde have stellar looks but she was almost certainly going to be straight. Cosima found herself enjoying herself less and less as the night went on. The gross brown haired man was constantly flirting with the blonde. Of course, she would never notice Cosima. 

A few hours later Cosima saw the blonde go outside with the man. It was getting late, and Cosima’s only source of entertainment had left. Cosima decided to go back to their camp, she could think of nothing better than a good night’s sleep, well apart from the blonde. 

“I think im going to go back to camp now guys,” Cosima said to Sarah and Fe.

“Alright Cos, see you in the morning then.”

Cosima slowly made her way out of the inn, sidestepping drunk men and women. As she passed one table a cup of beer was knocked on to her.

“Oh crap!” She gasped. Great, having a cup of cold beer knocked onto her was a really great way to top off the already perfect evening. 

When Cosima eventually made her way out of the inn she stopped outside and attempted to wring as much of the beer out of her top and onto the ground as possible. While she was doing so she heard some groaning coming from the dark corner around the back of the inn. Ew gross she thought. 

That’s when she heard her.  
“Non! I said no. Get off me Rudy.” 

Cosima heard the sound of stuggling and a body being forced up against the wall of the inn. A loud rip of fabric echoed towards Cosima.

Cosima heard another yell, this time of “Rudy stop!”

That’s when she clocked. The voice she was hearing was the same voice she had heard earlier. It was the blonde, she was obviously in trouble. It seemed she was not as keen on that gross man as Cosima had thought. 

A deep fury rose up inside Cosima. An anger so strong she didn’t even know she could feel bubbled just below the surface. What did this man think he was doing. The blonde had obviously said no. Cosima strode around the corner. She saw the shadow of one of the man’s hands making its way up the blondes thigh, while the other was undoing his belt.

“What is going on.” Cosima shouted.

“Did you not hear her say no you absolute dick face. Get of her now!”

Both of the figures jumped back slightly at the sudden presence of another person. 

“Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it honey,” the vile man cooed, “you’re the size of a grain of rice I’d like to see you try and stop me.”

That’s it, Cosima thought. She marched forward towards the man and punched him in the gut with all the force she could muter. Her swing knocked him off his feet, flat onto the ground, not prepared for the sheer amount of forced the small woman could muster. Cosima then went to kick him in the nuts, hoping to do some permeant damage. 

“Fuck off, NOW!” Cosima shouted at him. 

With that he scurried off, holding his goonies and groaning in agony. 

Cosima turned to the blonde. She was cowering against the wall and Cosima could see a trail of tears making their way down her face. The sight made Cosima’s heart break into a thousand tiny pieces. Seeing her look so sad made Cosima feel physically sick. She would never for the life of her understand how anyone could be attracted to men, they were such jerks. 

“Hey…” Cosima said quietly, reaching out to touch the blondes shoulder in attempt to comfort her. The blonde quickly jerked away as Cosima’s hand touched her. The brief touch send sparks up Cosima’s arm, and left her craving more. It was a stupid gesture though, of course the blonde wouldn’t want to be touched by a stranger immediately after that dick was trying to force himself on her. 

“Thank you”, the blonde said, almost as quietly as a whisper. 

“Really, it was no problem.” Cosima replied, “I wish I could have done a lot worse to that man, he sure deserves it.”

The blonde attempted a smile in response, tears still slowly making their way down her face.

“You’re safe now don’t worry. I won’t let anyone hurt you. Do you want me to take you home? I think I remember the way” Cosima asked. She doubted that the blonde would want to make her way home alone after what had just happened. 

“Oui, yes please.” The blonde replied. 

Cosima offered the blonde her arm, shocked when she took it. The small amount of contact enough to make Cosima’s body fell like it was on fire. They walked slowly to the Cormier house, through the wood under the shade of the trees, moonlight glinting between the branches, a soft cool breeze ruffling the leaves. Cosima had to stop herself leaning in closer to the blonde, craving more contact. She could feel the warmth of the blondes arm though the slashed fabric of her sleeve. The walk to the house didn’t take long. The girls made small talk for most of the walk, brief periods of silence fell over the conversation, but it was in no way awkward. Talking with the blonde felt the most natural thing to Cosima, completely unlike conversation she had ever had with anyone else, apart from her family before, which usually felt very forced to her. 

When they finally made it to the house Cosima could see candle light lighting the downstairs entry window. 

“Right then, this is goodbye I guess.” Cosima said.

“Thank you so much for saving me. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t come and saved me. I really am greatful. If there is anything I can do to repay you please say.” The blonde replied.

“Like I said earlier, it was no problem.”

They stood looking at each other in silence for a brief moment. Neither knowing quite what to say. Cosima was aghast at herself, staring at the blonde like an ignorant peasant. Yet she could not take her eyes from the blondes, from her slight smile, from her gaze, which burnt through her face and straight into her heart. The blonde finally broke the gaze, and turned making her way down the path to her house. Cosima watched her go, feeling suddenly empty. As she neared the door the blonde turned quickly. Almost jogging back to stand infront of Cosima aagain.

“I never got your name!” she said with a questioning tone.

“Cosima.”

“Delphine,” the blonde replied “Enchantée.”

“Enchantée.” Cosima chimed back, with an awkward French accent.

“Wait, as in Cosima Niehaus? Daughter of Siobhan Sadler, Duchess of York?”

“Yeah, that’s me I guess.” Cosima replied with an awkward chuckle.

“Thanks again Cosima.” Delphine said softly. Cosima had never heard anyone say her name so beautifully. 

“Goodnight.” Delphine leaned in and Cosima froze, unsure what was happening. Cosima felt the blonde’s lips touch the side of her cheek. First the right and then the left. Delphine lips felt so soft on Cosima’s cheeks. She had never felt anything so soft. Ah right, Cosima thought to herself, she’s French, they do the kiss goodbye thing. 

With that Delphine turned around and headed back to her house. Not looking back until she had opened the front door. Cosima stood watching her go. Delphine gave Cosima a quick wave, similar to the one Cosima had given her earlier that day, with a smirk plastered across her face. She must have remembered her. Cosima waved in reply and then turned and made her way back to her camp. A huge grin broke out across her face, it lasted the entire walk back. She could not remember feeling so happy before. The way Delphine said her name kept repeating over in her head, it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. 

When Cosima finally made it to her makeshift bed she found it difficult extremely difficult to fall asleep. Delphine’s smile, the warmth of her arms, her soft lips against Cosima’s cheeks repeated over and over in her mind. When sleep finally took her she dreamed of Delphine.


End file.
